1AM Gas Station
by Emi18
Summary: Axel's stuck working the overnight shift at work. What happens when a certain stranger keeps popping up? And why does he always leave his change?


**So this was just something I wrote as an activity my friend and I did where we each wrote down themes and then had to write a short fic from what we chose. It's not super fancy or detailed, but I thought I'd put it up anyway. Hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for reading!**

* * *

It was like any other overnighter at work, boring and a waste of the little time he did have. Eight hours straight of hoping something or someone would come in and make the time go by just a little bit faster. Sure he had customers early in his shift, but once it reached midnight all traffic stopped. Even the occasional drunk that would come in at 2 or 3 in the morning no longer came by.

Most people would be stoked about not having to do any real work and getting paid for it, but not Axel. Axel, unlike all the other piece of shit mouth-breathers, liked to be in constant motion, doing useful, interesting things. Yes he considered working to be interesting; it gave him the opportunity to meet all sorts of people, at least he used to.

It was summertime, and that meant Axel was free from the college life for three whole months. It also meant that every other college kid was home for the season, and since they were all a bunch of asshole that couldn't work overnight for whatever reason, Axel was booted to all overnight shifts. Summertime also meant that the fiery redhead didn't even have coursework to distract him from the long nights.

Midnight had long since come and gone, and Axel had given up hope of seeing anyone else until at least 5:30 AM. So he decided to settle in for the night as he grabbed a stack of magazines and pulled up Pandora on his phone. No one was there to bust him so he couldn't care less about the no cellphone policy, and besides his manager loved him.

He was halfway through the second magazine when he heard the door suddenly open. Axel cursed under his breath and quickly fumbled with his phone to shut off the music, hoping the mysterious customer hadn't heard it. It didn't take the red-head long to meet his very unexpected customer. It was a short blondie with gravity defying spikes, crystal blue eyes, and from the little Axel could see, a nice body. He also looked like one of those kids who were from super wealthy families with trust funds and stocks, who like to shamelessly flaunt their wealth. Axel wasn't a judgmental person, the fitted black Gucci shirt, equally designer jeans, and Calvin Klein underwear were merely an observation, and a sexy one at that. For all the money he must have spent on those clothes, they sure did make the kid look irresistible.

Blondie, as Axel was referring to the kid, placed his items on the counter and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. Axel was so shocked that a kid like him would come to a gas station at one in the morning, that he rung the items up silently with none of his usual charisma. When it was time for the kid to pay he handed the twenty over and muttered a quick, "Keep the change." And with that he grabbed his bag and walked out the door, while Axel was left blank-faced holding the kid's change.

The rest of the night passed like any other, no customers and awesome Pandora. Axel had pretty much forgotten about the weird kid by the time morning came and his shift ended. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep, and so he did.

~xXx~

Axel's next shift was two days later and was the same as any other shift. That is until one AM rolled around and the blonde kid from before showed up again.

It was exactly like before, the kid brought his items to the counter and Axel silently rang him up, too shocked to do anything else. And like before the kid quickly grabbed his items and left before Axel had the chance to give the kid his change. Although Axel did have enough time to see that Blondie looked dead sexy in his form-hugging designer cloths.

Once was weird, but twice was down-right bizarre, and Axel had no idea how to react. So he forgot about it, continued on with his shift, and, when his time was done, went home and slept.

It was another couple of days until Axel's next shift, but when it came it was just like the others, until it hit one AM. The same kid came in for a third time at exactly one in the morning, and Axel was baffled. This time though Axel watched as the Blondie picked his items and carried them up to the counter. Axel quietly rang up his items and placed them in a bag. The kid handed him a twenty-dollar bill and said "Keep the change."

This time Axel didn't let him leave right away, "Sorry sir, but you only owe me $5.67. Are you sure you don't want your change?"

"Nope I don't want it." The kid did, however, pause and think about something. "Think of it as compensation."

Now Axel was confused, "Compensation for what exactly?" This kid sure was a weird one, coming in at one AM several different times, leaving without his change, and now he was talking about compensation. Axel almost started to look for the coworker that was punking him; that is until he heard what Blondie had to say next.

"For hanging out with me for the next four hours." Axel would have laughed at him if he hadn't said it with such a straight voice.

"And why would I do that exactly?" Axel asked in a dubious tone.

"Because the way I see it you have nothing better to do, and I don't want to go home. So we can help each other out; I pay you to let me stay here, and you get to talk to someone while you wait," his tone was straightforward and to Axel it sounded condescending.

Axel was truly ticked off now. Who was this kid to come in at one in the morning, trying to offer the red-head money to hang out with him like he was some kind of whore. Axel had to consciously try to not blow up at this kid, "Why the hell would that be okay?!"

For the first time since Axel had met Blondie the kid showed emotion, and he looked nervous. It was that look that stopped Axel from kicking the kid out immediately.

"You're gonna think I'm a crazy person."

"Sorry to say it kid, but I already do."

The kid let out a long sigh, "My name is Roxas, not kid."

"Alright Roxas, why do you want to 'hang out' with me," Axel used air quotes for the words hang out.

Roxas started to fidget where he stood, "Well you probably wouldn't remember, but a couple of months back you save me from being beaten to death by a bunch of bullies."

I thought back to the last couple of months, when suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks. "That was you!" From what I remember the kid was nothing like what was standing before me. Roxas had been bloody, bruised and severely lacking in consciousness, but he hadn't been wearing anything close to the extremely expensive clothes he was wearing now. "Not to be rude or anything but I don't remember you looking like a Calvin Klein model."

Roxas looked sheepish at the question, "Well you didn't seem to really notice me that day, so when I saw you working here one night I didn't think you would even give me the time of day unless I looked more attractive."

It took Axel several seconds to wrap his brain around the blond's confession, but when he finally realized what it meant he let out a loud laugh. "So you're saying you bought ridiculously expensive clothes, came in at one in the morning, and offered me money just so I would notice you?"

By this point Roxas' face was blazing red and he was looking at the ground, "You make me sound like a huge idiot."

Axel felt immediately guilty, but he chose to show off his signature smirk instead. He gently grabbed Roxas' chin and pulled the blonde's face to him. "Oh Roxas if you wanted to go on a date all you had to do was ask." And with that Axel promptly kissed Roxas square on the lips. "Oh and by the way your change is $14.33."


End file.
